Bradin Saga
by SoloMan
Summary: This DBZ-based story follows the adventures of a boy name Bradin.
1. Secrets Revealed

Bradin Saga   
  


Chapter 1   
  
  
"His name was Kirrick. He was a saiyan, and had a price on his head. King Cold wanted him dead, not because Kirrick had done anything wrong, but because of his potential. Kirrick could read peoples minds. Cold figured if Kirrick joined the Saiyan army, he might be enough to sway the battle in King Vegeta's favor. Cold would never allow that. The king sent some of his strongest elites to kill Kirrick, but, sensing the arrival of destruction, Kirrick sent you, his only son, out into deep space, fearing that you would be harmed. You were only 7 months old at the time. When the elites arrived, Kirrick was already gone. Unable to locate him; Cold had his son Frieza destroy the whole planet in an attempt to finish off your father. You are one of the few remaining Saiyans left, Bradin." This came from Gondel, the Namek that found Bradin when he crash-landed on Planet Namek. Bradin had asked the question Gondel had been preparing for since the young boy (who was now almost 13) could talk: "What was my father like?" He didn't know if he could tell Bradin of the sad ending his real dad had.   
Gondel only knew about the psychic saiyan because a note was put into Bradin's small space pod, explaining pretty much everything. The end of the story, about the destruction of Planet Vegeta, was known by pretty much everyone. Bradin sat in deep thought, a single tear rolling down his cheek. This was not a usual behavior in a saiyan, even one that grew up on another planet, and seeing his adoptive son in such a sad state made Gondel want to cry as well.   
"I'll leave you here to think and rest. Tomorrow is your birthday, and we will begin your training." With these words Gondel left. Bradin got up and walked over to his small bed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. _I wish I had known my father_. Bradin had found himself thinking this thought a lot over his past thirteen years. Gondel was very nice, but he wasn't a real father. He tried, sometimes too hard, but Bradin still had an empty pit in his heart where his father should have been. _At least I have training to look forward to tomorrow_, Bradin thought. He had to smile at that. Being a saiyan, his instinct told him to fight, and he was finally getting a chance to.   
Gondel was one of the better fighters on Namek. He had a power level of about 1,000, and fought for a while in the Namekien army. The army never had anything to fight against, but that's how the Nameks liked it. Quiet. Nice and quiet. Very quiet.... Bradin fell asleep.   
  


* * * * *   
  
"Wake up! Wake up! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Wake up!" The voice was Gondel's. Bradin put a pillow over his own head in an attempt to shut out the annoying noise.   
"Noooo... neeeed.... sleeeeeeep..." Bradin dozed back off to sleep, but not for long. Suddenly, a large group of familiar Nameks bursted in, all singing at the top of their lungs the song "Happy Birthday". Bradin couldn't possibly block out all of their voices, so had no choice but to surrender. "Fine! I'm up! Look! Now get out and let me get dressed!" He shooed all of his guests out of his room. Bradin yawned at looked longingly at his bed. _No_! Bradin was determined to stay awake.   
The young saiyan walked over to his bureau, and noticed the clock on his bedside table. It was 6:00 A.M. _Wow, I hope training doesn't start this early every day!_ Bradin turned back to his bureau and opened a droor. He pulled out average Namekien clothes, which, to most, were rather silly, but were perfectly normal to him. After changing quickly, he went into the bathroom to take a shower. When he came out he saw just how many people had huddled into his small room that morning.   
"Surprise!" The crowd yelled. There were at least 70 nameks, many of which Bradin had never seen before in his life, standing in back of a large cake, as well as other refreshments and snacks. A few took pictures, and many commented on how big Bradin had gotten and how cute he was. Well, this is going to be fun. Bradin thought sarcastically. He could just imagine all the slobbery kisses, hard pinches, and slaps on the back he was going to be pummeled by. Bracing himself, Bradin stepped forward.   
  


* * * * *   
  
The party had gone as expected, with lots of food and drunk aunts and uncles. After everything had been cleaned up (which took about 3 hours) Bradin sat down to enjoy his favorite part of all birthdays. As a tradition, Nameks waited till after the party to open all the presents. That way nobody was insulted if the birthday person didn't like something they received. Unfortunately, they still had to write out a LOT of thank you cards.   
When Gondel walked into the living room, he signaled for Bradin to begin opening presents. He began with the cards that weren't attacked to a gift, knowing they contained money. He was right. He had over 40 cards containing cash, totaling out to about 800 dollars!   
"Wow, that's a lot of cash. I think you're going to need it though, and you'll find out why soon enough." Gondel said, winking as he finished the statement. Bradin was puzzled, but didn't pursue the matter ant further. Instead, he resumed his present-opening. When he was finished opening all the gifts, Bradin was pleased with the result. He had a lot of new clothes and junk like that, but there were some good things for training. He received a bag of about 10 sensu beans from a relative who had recently visited Earth. He got a set of trainer bots, each with a difficulty higher than the last. Bradin seemed doubtful that he could even take out the "Very Easy" one. Bradin also got a lot of armored clothes, and some new weapons.   
"I don't think you'll use those weapons much, they won't be part of our training." Gondel remarked when he noticed the short swords and other assorted weapons. Bradin was disappointed, but intrigued that Gondel thought he wasn't in need of weapons. Bradin examined all the presents, and when he was finished he sat back with a smile on his face.   
"I think I made out very well this birthday, dad." Bradin said to Gondel, even though he was a little sad that he had gotten nothing from Gondel.   
"Oh my! I almost forgot! You have a couple for presents!" Gondel hurried into his room, and came back with a white box, and a white envelope. "Sorry, I tried to wrap it, but that's not exactly one of my strong points."   
"That's okay dad!" Bradin yelled a little to excitedly. He was relieved Gondel hadn't forgot about him, and happy to have another present. He slowly lifted the cover off the box, trying to savor the moment. When he saw what was in it, he gasped. "My God! It's saiyan armor! Just like I read about in my books!" Bradin pulled the armor out and help it in front of him. It was blue underneath, with white, super-powerful armor on top. This particular suit had no shoulder pads. The armor seemed too small for Bradin, though.   
"Don't look so discouraged! Saiyan armor stretches like nothing you've ever seen! I found it in your space pod when you arrived here. I've saved it until this moment. Now, why don't you open your envelope?" Gondel suggested. Bradin could barely put his new armor down, but he did, and did as he was told. Bradin gasped.   
"It's. . .It's. . . Two tickets to earth on the shuttle leaving tomorrow!"   
"That's right Bradin, I thought we could train there for a while with a friend of mine down there. You better pack, so you can be ready. The party ran late, so we can't begin training today." Bradin was too excited to speak, so instead he ran to he room and started packing his things. 


	2. The Shuttle

Author's note: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters, yadda yadda yadda. Please respond, I need feedback! Enjoy!   
  
**Bradin's Saga**   
  
Chapter 2: The Shuttle   
  
That night crept by very slowly. Bradin's mind was in turbo mode thinking of all the exciting things that were to come. Just the trip to earth would be a new experience. Bradin had never traveled off-planet before (with the exception of the journey to Namek). He was also looking forward to meeting his soon-to-be trainer. Who could he be? How could Gondel have a friend on earth? These questions boggled Bradin's mind all night, until he eventually drifted off to a sleep filled with many peaceful dreams.   
  
* * * * *   
  
Gondel spent the night getting things prepared. He called his friend on earth to remind him of his coming. After that, he had to finish his packing, say goodbye to all of his relatives on Namek, and last, but most importantly, get a lot of rest. Normally, he wouldn't mind not sleeping before a long trip, because he could just rest on the way to his destination. But unfortunately, Gondel couldn't sleep on those crazy shuttles. Who could? All those people talking all around him, all that rocking and shaking, all that stress was too much for anyone to take!   
When Gondel finally finished his chores he glanced at his watch. 1:14 A.M. The tired Namek went to his room and passed out on his bed as soon as his head hit the pillow.   
  
* * * * *   
  
BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ BUZZ.. The annoying sound of his alarm clock awoke Gondel all too early. He punched the aggravating machine, breaking it into a million pieces, but it didn't work. The buzzing had drilled its way into Gondel's head, and it would only shut up if the Namek got up and got some coffee into his system.   
After doing so, Gondel strolled over to his "List of Things to Do Today", which was hanging on his refrigerator.   
1.Wake up Bradin.   
"Okay, that's easy enough."   
2. Go to Earth.   
"Okay, I'll…" Gondel glanced at his watch. "Oh no! We're going to be late! Bradin wake up! Quickly! It's 7:30! Our shuttle leaves at quarter of 8:00!" Gondel screamed, spilling scorching hot coffee all over himself and on the recently cleaned floors.   
"Dad, I'm already up, I've been waiting for you to get ready to go." Bradin responded calmly from the couch.   
"Oh," Gondel said, relieved and feeling kind of silly, "I'll go do that."   
Five minutes later Gondel walked out of his room in his most earth-like clothes, which weren't very earth-like at all. He looked like a pimp mixed with a tourist. He was wearing a fluffy purple coat over a silk purple shirt, faded old jeans, Mickey Mouse ears, and an old camera around his neck. He looked even more ridiculous because of his green skin.   
"Ready to go, Bradin?"   
Bradin didn't notice how silly his father looked because he had never been to earth. He himself looked even sillier. The saiyan was wearing a baggy New Kids on the Block T-shirt, jean shorts with a hole in the back for his tail, and green tights. A pirate hat completed the outfit.   
"I've been ready dad." With only 8 minutes until the shuttle took off, the pair ran out the door, only to find a crowd of family members outside.   
"We don't have time for this." Gondel whispered to Bradin. With that, Gondel took hold of his adopted son's hand and flew straight up. Bradin wasn't surprised that his father could fly; he'd seen it before. As a matter of fact, Gondel was supposed to teach Bradin how to fly some day. When they were out of sight of their relatives, they flew towards the direction of the shuttle.   
Seven and a half minutes later, they arrived at their destination. They had less than 30 seconds to get passed all the people in the station and reach the shuttle. They shoved and pushed their way through, and soon came to a metal-detector. Bradin went through first with no problems, but when Gondel went through, the machine went off. After 15 seconds of panicked searching, Gondel figured out the problem; the chain around his neck. It was gold and had a large golden dollar sign hanging from it. Giving the cops this, he walked through the metal-detector again. Luckily, there was no beeping.   
With three seconds left, they finally made it onto the shuttle. They quickly found seats and sat down, the confused eyes of other passengers looking at them and their silly outfits. The shuttle took off at an amazing speed and soon arrived at their first stop, where even more people crowded onto the ship. They stopped a few more times before reaching earth three hours later. Bradin and Gondel stepped of the ship. 


End file.
